The Gray War
by Impassive
Summary: This a story about the White Knights and the Black Knights. The White Knights goal is to conquer the whole RuneScape world, while the Black Knights' goal is to of course, defeat the White Knights.
1. Prolouge

This is the Prolouge for the Gray War. I hope you enjoy. :)  
I do NOT own RuneScape.

The White Knights started out as a clan. They started as a two-man clan, but soon the clan became the most popular clan, alongside the Black Knights. Everyone knew and feared the Black Knights, while the White Knights were the "heroes". The Black Knights were always the most popular clan and most feared. They stole from everyone, and killed many, many people.

But then the White Knights came. They were the ones who wanted to fight against the Black Knights and stop them from their evil doings. One day the White Knights became so powerful that they claimed their own city, Falador. Although they were good, they still wanted to conquer the whole world of RuneScape.

That was what started the Gray War.


	2. Chatper 1 An Assault

Sorry for taking a long time posting this P. My computer was disconnected...anyway, I did a few more chapters while I was away, which is good. :)  
I do NOT own RuneScape, Jagex, and Sir Vyvin but I own Sir Rhyler and the name "Squire Lostalot" P

---

Chapter 1;  
An Assault

"Squire Lostalot!" Sir Vyvin boomed.

"Yes sir?" The squire chirped.

Sir Vyvin looked at him, raising his eyebrows. "Where is my sword?"

The squire scratched his head, as if he didn't know what Sir Vyvin was talking about. "Well?"

"I seem to have misplaced it," the squire squeaked.  
Sir Vyvin sighed, and sat down. "I sometimes wonder how you get your name, squire."

"Ah ha!" Squire Lostalot exclaimed, holding up Sir Vyvin's sword. "I found it, sir."

"Where was it?" Vyvin asked, examining his sword for any damages.

"You'd rather not know," the squire mumbled.  
Vyvin snapped his fingers. "Well, get me ready, squire," he said.

The squire nodded, already putting on Sir Vyvin's arming doublet. It took a long time for him to finish putting on the armor, since there were so many layers. "Today," Sir Vyvin announced. "You are going to fight with me."

The squire nodded, as if it was the most normal thing in the world. But inside, he was screaming with happiness. "That's good, sir," he said casually, but ran off to suit up in his armor.

"Today," a knight in his Faladian armor spoke. The armor was sparkly clean, its surface shining in the moonlight. His squire was standing next to him, ever so proudly. "We are going to attack," he paused dramatically. "WE," the knight boomed in his loud, but soft voice. "are going to capture Barbarian Village!"

The White Knights cheered, raising their two-handed swords in the air. The squires yelled with them, finally feeling part of the family. "As you may know," the knight said quietly, when everyone had stopped. "The Black Knights have captured many other cities," he walked around, his helmet on, his visor down. No one had seen his face, not even the squire. The knight was a famous knight. His name was Rhyler. He was powerful, and proud of himself. Whoever was his squire was lucky. Squire Lostalot wished he was, but of course, he was not able to. "All the other cities were afraid of them, and surrendered immediately.

"Why have we not accomplished that like them?" Sir Rhyler asked everyone. Everyone felt his eyes piercing through their armor. "It is because we stand here, doing nothing!"

The White Knights muttered, talking amongst themselves. Their heads hung in shame. "_But_," Sir Rhyler continued on happily. "It is because we are getting ready!"

"For the Gray War!" The White Knights yelled, stamping their feet on the ground, their own war cry.  
"Yes!" Sir Rhyler cried out, building up the excitement. "They will not expect us to fight back! They will not! We have not attacked them for many ages! The world is black! But now the world will gain its color back, because we will _win_!" He threw his arms up in the air, and the thousands of White Knights stomped on the ground.

Squire Lostalot felt proud. He was in his own armor. He was in his own Faladian armor. It almost looked like steel armor, except more…proud. Brighter. He had his own kite shield, with a Faladian longsword. The squire wore a Faladian medium helmet, with a gold trim around it.

The other squires seemed to be pleased, too. They felt so happy, to be serving their own city. Falador.

As the White Knights marched out of the castle, the squires holding the gold and white flags, the Falador people came out of their shops and houses, cheering the White Knights on. Children screamed along with the others, grinning from ear to ear. They knew they would win.

They were too powerful.

"Sir," the squire looked up at Sir Vyvin.

The knight did not say anything, but the squire continued. "Barbarian village," he said. "What will it be like?"

"It will be something you have never seen before, squire," Sir Vyvin replied, trying to remember. "We fought them before, a long time ago, when I was a squire, like you. The barbarians there were tough, and merciless. They did whatever they pleased. They drank, and chopped off my lord's head, clean off," Sir Vyvin said sadly.

The squire gasped, stiffening up. "The-then why are the squires fighting?" He blurted out.  
Sir Vyvin chuckled. "Do not worry, squire. It'll be alright. I have heard from Sir Rhyler that they have been weakened now." But the knight did not tell his squire the whole story.

The White Knights were mostly made up of warriors. But soon after their clan grew into an army, more soldiers came. Archers and wizards joined the army, making them almost invincible. But only few archers and wizards were chosen to join. That time, there were only about forty archers and wizards combined together in all.

The army set up next to the road going towards Barbarian Village. They would attack very early in the morning, knowing the barbarians would be drunk by that time. They would be asleep, and drunk.

The knights, archers, and wizards had a meeting that night while the squires were sleeping. "Sir Rhyler," Sir Vyvin said. "I told my squire that the barbarians would be easy to fight against. He believed me, but…I did not tell him the whole tale."

Rhyler was prepared. That was why he was one of the famous and most respected knights. "Just tell him that he must be ready for anything. Besides, if he's not ready for the battle of Barbarian Village, he's not ready to become a knight."

Sir Vyvin nodded, discussing this with the other knights that had done the same. The barbarians were weakened by the Black Knights when they were captured, but then later, the Black Knights trained them to be stronger. And they succeeded.

Squire Lostalot gulped, hearing the whole conversation. He was frightened. "Am I really ready to become a knight?" He asked himself. "Knights should not be scared. They should be courageous and strong." But the squire shook his head, telling himself he would know for sure the next day, when the battle began.


	3. Chapter 2 Black

I do NOT own any characters EXCEPT for the name Lostalot, and Sir Rhyler.and i don't own Runescape. Jagex does. :)

-

Chapter 2;

Black

The squire was awakened by Sir Vyvin. "What time is it?" He grumbled, rubbing his eyes.

"It's not early," Sir Vyvin replied.

Lostalot groaned. "_Not _early?"

"You were supposed to wake up _me_, squire," Sir Vyvin said, ignoring the squire's complaint. "Get me ready, then get yourself suited up, droopy eyes."

The squire got up, stretching, and fetched the armor.

An hour later, the knight and squire were ready. Squire Lostalot was glad to be in his armor again, forgetting about how early it was. The other soldiers were ready, all in their white and gold armor, wielding their white and gold weapons.

The knights and squires were in their Faladian armor. The knights, standing majestically in their helmet, breastplate, and plate legs, their white two-handed swords balanced on their shoulders, as they held the gold handle. Some knights had two longswords, some had one with a kite shield.

The squires had their Faladian chain mail, with plate legs and a medium helmet with a gold trim. They only had a longsword with a strong kiteshield Although they were not as much trained as the knights, they looked almost as threatening as the knights.

The archers wore their white dragonhide armor from chest down. They held their white bow, made out of ore, with a strong almost gold colored bowstring. Their arrows were held in the gold colored quiver. The arrowheads were made out blurite ore, which was a very powerful ore that could almost pierce through armor. The feathers were from chickens, except they were dyed to look like gold feathers.

The wizards had white robes with a beautiful gold trim. They had different staffs. Some were lava, some were water, air, fire, you name it. They had a yellow cape, that hung from their neck.

Of course, Sir Rhyler led everyone. "First," Rhyler said to the strong soldiers. "The wizards will attack the houses and buildings with their fire bolts, being hidden. Since the houses are wooden, they will burn easily and spread. Once the barbarians come out, then we will attack. The archers will be behind the longhouse, and they will be attacking too."

Squire Lostalot couldn't keep himself from smiling when Sir Rhyler had said "squires". "But why can't we just sneak in each house, and kill them off, sir?" A knight asked.  
Rhyler smiled. "Because. It's more fun my way."

The knights put down their visors, their heart beating half from excitement and nervousness.

Squire Lostalot, and the other squires and knights with Sir Rhyler snuck behind the buildings. They waited, holding their breath. Finally, they saw fire rise from a building. At first they did not hear anything, but then finally they heard screaming and roars.

The squire heart beat so fast. It would be their turn.

The knights and squires cried out, slashing the barbarians in their way. Blood was everywhere. Squire Lostalot found himself too scared, and he stood there, not knowing what to do. "Go!" Sir Rhyler was behind the squire, pushing him forward. "Fight for Falador!"

Squire Lostalot nodded, and ran off, screaming his head off, waving his sword around. He had actually killed one barbarian. One stupid one, though.

Arrows pierced the smoky air, killing the barbarians. Barbarians – both men and women – got their battleaxes and spears, trying to kill the warriors that were winning.

But as the White Knights were sure they would win, Black Knights came out from everywhere. Squire Lostalot gasped, and almost dropped his sword, but quickly held it, his hands shaking with fear. The knights seemed to have expected them, but not this much. The squires were even more frightened.

"Holy Saradomin," Sir Rhyler whispered behind Squire Lostalot. "This looks more than what I expected…"

Lostalot almost fell to the ground. Sir Rhyler, the most powerful leader...scared?

He wished he had never came to fight. This was too much. Sir Rhyler was right. He was never meant to be a knight.  
Most of the other squires were scared too, and they looked like they wished they did not come either. But a few of them were still fighting, knowing they would win. _Thinking we would win_, Lostalot thought glumly.

"Don't worry, men," Sir Rhyler finally spoke up to the warriors around him. "If you give up, we won't be able to win easier. We have to **believe **we will win!"

The White Knights yelled, their faith growing. "Squire," Sir Rhyler put his hand on Squire Lostalot's shoulder.

Lostalot gasped, and looked up at the knight. "Yes sir?"

"You're doing good," Sir Rhyler smiled, although Lostalot had barely done anything. "You will be a good knight. It might not look like it now, but Saradomin and I know it."

Lostalot stared at Rhyler in amazement. "Really?" He felt so happy that his hero had talked to him. "But I didn't do – "

"But you did," The knight smiled again, and left Lostalot. The squire was encouraged by Rhyler's words. He wondered what Sir Rhyler had meant, but shrugged.  
He yelled at a Black Knight and hacked at the dark colored armor with his sword. The Black Knight growled, and attacked him, but the squire barely blocked his attack, both of them stumbling backwards from the blow. "Little boy," the Black Knight snarled.

"You suck!" Squire Lostalot screamed, and plunged the sword through the Black Knight's armor. The sword had barely gone through the armor. He gasped, and stepped back.  
"Foolish boy," the Black Knight laughed, and pulled the sword out, throwing it in back of him. It slid and hit a wooden pole. But then a sword appeared out of no where and it knocked the Black Knight's sword out of his hands.

"Sir," the squire gasped, running towards his sword. Sir Rhyler had saved his life.

Rhyler shook his head, but still smiled his warm smile. "Saradomin bless you, child," he said, and left Lostalot once again, after Sir Rhyler had killed the knight.

"What?" Lostalot wondered. Why had the knight said that?

"I always thought he was a religious man," Sir Vyvin sighed, and fought another Black Knight.  
"Squire," a voice whispered, and Lostalot stupidly turned around, thinking it was Sir Rhyler again. All he saw was a black sword, and then he fell, blacking out.

"Squire," a young boy shook Lostalot.

"Hush!" A voice commanded, which sounded like Sir Vyvin. "Do not disturb him, page."

Lostalot opened his eyes slowly, and noticed that he was on the ground, still in Barbarian Village, but there were bodies and arrows everywhere. He groaned, touching his head gingerly. "I suppose your wondering what happened," Sir Vyvin said, smiling.

Lostalot didn't answer, but Sir Vyvin took that as a yes. "Well," sir Vyvin started, scratching his head. "A Black Knight tricked you, and then he hit your helmet with his sword," he chuckled and shook his head. "Then you fell, and well, now you're here!"

Lostalot looked around. Sir Rhyler, Sir Vyvin, and a page were standing around him. Most of the soldiers were checking the remains to see if the Black Knights hid anything inside their armor. The others were guarding the village, just in case more enemies would come.

"Well, men," Sir Rhyler called out. "We are going to stay here for one more night then we will have more plans."

_Is the battle really already over?_ Squire Lostalot asked himself. This was too easy. Too suspiciously easy.


End file.
